Being There
by jibber59
Summary: It is all about supporting your friends - and letting them support you. M7 - ATF universe. Just a short little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Since it didn't fit in anything else I am working on, it gets to have a story all to itself.


The ticking of the clock was the loudest sound he could hear. Of course, at 2:15 in the morning, there really should be no other sounds. But he always figured hospitals were different. That no matter the hour there would be an urgent undercurrent of activity.

Probably if they'd still been downstairs an emergency that would be the case. Bound to be something going on there. But apparently it was a slow surgical night, as they were the only ones waiting patiently for updates.

Patiently might be a bit of an inaccurate description. JD looked calm, surprisingly so, but he was drumming his fingers on his knees hard enough to leave bruises. Not an unexpected action given that Buck was one of the wounded they were waiting for further word on.

Nathan had been quiet for some time as well, ever since he translated with the doctor had told them. It didn't sound nearly as terrifying when it was an English as opposed to medical, but words like bleeding, surgery and infection still had everyone anxious.

Chris scanned the room, again, satisfied that despite the pressure most of the team was acting exactly as he'd expected. Most but not all. His gaze settled on the agent in the corner. Externally calm and cool as always. But, and this was the give away, entirely too quiet. He stood and relocated himself to the seat beside Ezra.

"I'm fine. I assure you." Ezra pre-empted any questions. "Not a scratch, not a bruise."

"I know. You sit differently when you've been hurt. Like you're trying too hard to hide something."

"Thank you for informing me. I do hate when others can read my tells. I shall work on it."

"No, you won't. Don't need you anymore closed off than you already are."

Ezra merely shrugged. "If you know I am uninjured, what has triggered your concern?"

"You're too quiet."

"Strange. I would have expected you to appreciate that."

Chris smiled. "Maybe, under normal circumstances. But it wouldn't happen under normal circumstances. You did hear what the doc said, right? Josiah and Buck are both going to be just fine."

"Yes, I heard."

"You doubt him?"

"No. As we have all learned on multiple occasions this is an excellent facility. Additionally, it was fairly easy to ascertain at the scene that both gentlemen were sufficiently cantankerous to confirm that their injuries, while obviously uncomfortable, were not life-threatening."

"You care to explain what got you so –"

"Taciturn?"

"I was gonna say quiet, but whatever."

"It shouldn't have happened."

"Well of course not Ezra." Vin interjected. "It never should. But sometimes it does."

"No. You misunderstood. It isn't just that they shouldn't have been injured. That fact is self-evident. What I intended to indicate was that the entire incident shouldn't of happen. I should have –"

"Don't. Do not go there Ezra. This was not your fault." Nathan spoke before the others could voice the same comments.

"I should have seen this coming." Ezra restated, ignoring the comment and the looks he was getting.

"You been holding out on us Ezra?" JD asked. "You psychic?"

"I can see no farther into the future then you can. Again, that's was not what I meant. I spent five weeks with Holliman. The fact that I was unprepared for his desperation does not reflect well on my understanding of human nature. Particularly his human nature."

"Ezra, the man was a psychopath. Not being able to get into his mind was a good thing. Josiah would be the first to tell you that."

"He's absolutely right son." They all turned at the sound of Josiah's voice. "No way should you be taking this on yourself."

He looked ridiculously oversized sitting in the wheelchair, and clearly longed to be released. "Would one of you please escort me out in the wheelchair so I can walk back in here on my own two feet?"

"No need for that Mr. Sanchez." The orderly grinned at the notion. "My orders were to make sure you got reunited with this gang. After that, you're on your own."

"Much obliged." He stood slowly and reflexively moved to shake hands, until a twinge reminded him of the sling. He smiled and nodded instead before turning back to the others.

"Saw Buck on my way past. They want to keep him until morning to make sure he doesn't pull the stitches by moving too much, but he's gonna be just fine."

"What stitches?" Nathan suspected he knew, but wanted it confirmed that the bullet that grazed Buck's chest did just that, graze and not puncture.

"Needed a bit of stitching, but yes Nathan, there was no internal damage. Looked bad, and is gonna be sore for a bit, but he'll be fine." Josiah turned to face Ezra, who took a few small steps away.

"They were right Ezra. This isn't on you. None of us expected Holliman to be the type to prefer death to prison. If you want to assign some blame, I'm the one who did the profiling."

"Based on my observations." Ezra amended.

"Your excellent observations."

"Ezra, we all did the best we could do on this, like we always do. It went bad. It happens. We learn and move on."

"Yes Chris, I am aware of the normal processing of events. And in the morning light with a clearer perspective I have little doubt I will be better suited to accept that reality. But here, now, I can't help but feel that things should have come to a much better ending."

"We all get to walk out of here and go home. That's as close to a perfect ending as it gets." Chris replied.

"And on the subject of walking out of here, maybe it's best we do just that." Nathan turned to Josiah. "You should go home and get some rest, which I'm pretty sure you already know, and Buck needs his rest as well. We're just taking up space here."

"Perhaps one of us should remain here for the evening, on the off chance that Buck requires assistance, or is released prior to the anticipated schedule."

Nathan was about to veto the suggestion when Chris gently nudged him from behind. He adapted his response. "Might not be a bad idea. Buck can be an ornery patient and the staff would be grateful for the help."

JD had also picked up Chris's unspoken directive, and reluctantly went along with it. "I really shouldn't stay. I've been fighting a cold all week and I doubt they'd appreciate my germs around here any longer than need be. Anyone else free?"

Ezra cleared his throat. "If you gentlemen displayed this finesse and subtlety on undercover assignments you would not survive the day. Remind me to provide you all with some performance coaching when things settle back to normal. Yes, I would appreciate the opportunity to stay for this evening. For as long as is needed."

"Try to get some rest Ezra. You've had a long day too." Vin gave him a friendly pat on the back as they left.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"Is JD going to be alright?"

Ezra sat up straight in the chair at the raspy sound of Buck's voice. He immediately retrieved the half-melted ice chips from the table and offered them.

"JD's fine Buck. He wasn't hurt."

"Just figured if he wasn't the one sitting here, something had to be wrong."

"He made the rather transparent excuse of having a cold. It provided the opportunity for someone else to stay with you this evening."

"So you drew the short straw?" Buck asked after chomping gratefully on the ice chips.

"Not the short straw. The winning card."

"Don't see sitting here all night as much of a prize. And certainly not up to your usual standard."

"Nothing I cannot adapt to, I assure you. How do you feel?"

Buck had a smartass answer ready, but could see a hint of distress in Ezra's normally well guarded façade. "Been a lot worse than this Ezra. Shouldn't even be taking up a bed here."

"The professionals disagree, otherwise they would not have requested your continued presence. And you have been sleeping for several hours."

"Could have done that at home."

"They disagreed." He hesitated a moment, giving Buck more cause for concern.

"Are the others OK? There something you aren't telling me?"

"They are all quite healthy. Josiah will be wearing a sling for about a week due to an unfortunate ricochet, but other than that there are no injuries for Nathan to fuss over."

"Then what's got you tied in a knot?"

"This." Ezra waved a hand at the surroundings. "You should not be here."

"That's what I just said. I should be at home."

"Yes, at home and uninjured. I miscalculated the situation, and you and Josiah paid the price."

"Tell me Ezra, is there anything you haven't tried to take the blame for? Ever?"

"I only take what is rightfully mine, contrary to popular opinion."

"No, you saddle yourself with a lot of extra crap, and frankly I am getting a little tired of having to talk you out of it. This wasn't your fault. And I am betting the others told you that already."

Ezra grinned sheepishly. "They did make the effort."

"When are you going to start listening then?"

Ezra gave a small shrug. "I have generally found it expedites the process if I simply assume the blame and allow matters to proceed. It has saved time in the past."

"This ain't the past. And you can be damn sure if there is blame, Chris and the rest of us will have no trouble letting you know about it. You have to stop borrowing trouble Ezra."

"Perhaps, but that does not change the fact that in this case I should have been more attuned to the actions and intentions –"

"Ezra, you ain't God. You can't keep crap from happening. We all do our best, which is usually pretty damn good. And, when something does go wrong, and sometimes it will, we get through it together." Ezra didn't look convinced. "Okay, maybe not always quite that smooth. Chris yells for a while, Josiah frets, JD pouts, and the rest of us do whatever works at the time."

"And this system works for you?"

"Usually has in the past. Look, I get that you still see yourself as the new guy was something to prove, but we don't think of you that way –" he cut himself off.

"Anymore." Ezra finished for him. "And it was a sizable amount to prove."

"Well, like you said, not anymore."

"I can be a slow learner on some issues."

"Well that's the truth. Four months till you stopped calling us all Mister. You know that drove Chris nuts."

Ezra grinned slyly. "I was aware of his feelings on the matter."

"You sneaky little bastard." Buck chuckled. "I told Vin I figured you were yanking our chain!" He winced at the twinge he felt from the action, and Ezra's face immediately sobered. "Don't Ezra. You can't always think I blame you because something went wrong."

"You wouldn't be the first." he answered softly.

"Yeah? Well I'd be the last. Chris would rip me a new one for being that stupid. And he'd be more than happy to do the same to whatever jackass did to you in the past."

Ezra wasn't able to hide his surprise at the revelation. "Told you Ez, we stick together. We're there for each other."

"Even when things go so abysmally wrong?"

"Especially then. Haven't you figure that out by now?" He watched Ezra's face for a moment. "What? Did you just figure it didn't apply to you?"

"Let's just say it is one of the peculiarities of this ensemble that I am still endeavoring to fully comprehend."

"You really just naturally talk like that, or is a part of the act?"

"Yes." Ezra smiled slyly again.

It was Buck's turn to look confused. "'Yes' you do, or 'yes' it is? Never mind. Some things are better left a mystery."

"I prefer enigma, but your point is well taken. Go back to sleep Buck. The remainder of the team will be here at first light to liberate you from your confinement, no doubt insisting upon providing you with healthy sustenance prior to spiriting you off to the ranch for rest and recuperation."

"Food **and** no paperwork? Well that just sounds like a little slice of heaven to me. All that's missing is a pretty little nursemaid by my side." He yawned as he settled back into the pillows, smiling at the possibility.

"I believe JD will be planning to offer to be and your beck and call throughout your recovery."

The smiled faded as he dozed off. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Yes, but as you indicated, we do tend to be there for each other." Ezra offered his own smile to his now snoring friend. "And none of us would want it any other way."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7


End file.
